


【黑三角】血色帝国（楔子）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【黑三角】血色帝国（楔子）

1991年8月14日，天边的残阳拂尽最后一抹血色，克里姆林宫的楼阁上，历尽沧桑的古铜大钟刚刚奏出第七声悲怆的残响。遥远的地平线尽头，翻滚着的漆黑墨色吞噬着即将燃尽的火烧云。不安的情绪在这片广袤而寒冷的土地上肆意烧灼着，大地深处传来压抑的低吼，仿佛西伯利亚红色北极熊濒死前的喘息。

又仿佛此刻男人急促而有力的心跳。

漆黑皮靴下逐渐蔓延的鲜血，如岩浆般浓稠而热烈。房间中弥漫着鲜血与硝烟混合的气味，苦得发涩，却也甜得黏腥。男人面无表情，微微偏头躲过最后一颗跳弹，呼啸的空气将几根银色碎发齐齐斩断，看不见的黑暗里，脸颊一抹淡淡的血痕被无声隐藏。

时间不曾凝滞，瞬间却被拉长。勃兰登堡协奏曲的鼓点依旧激昂，高脚杯碎片七零八落地散在餐桌上，红酒顺着桌腿汩汩流下，同地上的狼藉混为一堆。被子弹撕碎的绢花和丝巾夹杂着人血的腥味，在空中优雅地飘舞着，久久不曾落下。

鼓膜激烈颤动着，像坏掉的卡带重复播放着子弹在出镗瞬间的爆响。虎口被冲锋枪强大的后座力震得微微发麻，男人扔掉枪，弯腰捡起地上的帽子，珍爱地抚净五角星上的血污，郑重其事地戴在头上。帽檐压低，遮住了紫色眼眸里倒影的满地尸体，也掩尽了许多说不清道不明的情绪。

突然，一具“尸体”动了动，鲜血淋漓的手慢慢抬起，伸出被打断的食指和中指，颤巍巍地指向黑衣男人的背影。

周围训练有素的格鲁乌士兵立刻将黑漆漆的洞口指向了“尸体”。男人挥挥手示意无妨，迈着轻快的步伐走到“尸体”旁边单膝跪下，伸出双臂，竟温柔地把那只肮脏的手揉进纯白的掌心。

“请问您想说什么，同志？“

这位昔日里威风凛凛的阿尔法队员早已失血过多，瞳孔闪烁翕动，剧烈的疼痛让他的意识和面容都扭曲变形。他努力用已经不太灵光的大脑回想着，思考着，终于在意识远去的前一秒，问出了屋子里所有活人和死人都在疑惑的问题：“您这是什么意思——”

“祖国大人……”

冰雪微融的极寒大陆上，如血残阳辉映着一地金光。徘徊的，孤独的巨熊扬起硕大的头颅，回望着曾经与美利坚分庭抗礼的荣耀，慢慢走向无人问津的衰落与死亡。

男人的眼睛里闪过一丝不易觉察的温柔，随机又被蚀骨的冷酷吞没。纯白的围巾慢慢从肩膀滑落，他拍了拍濒死队员的肩膀，低声说道：“你们都曾是苏/维/埃最英勇无畏的孩子啊，连枪火炮弹都打不碎的战士，怎么就被所谓的民/主论调攻破了意志呢。”

烟灰的瞳孔渐渐凝固，这个普普通通的阿尔法队员怎么也想不到，在生命的最后几秒钟里，他听到的会是这样的字眼。自由、民主……仿佛在一夜之间，又仿佛酝酿了很久，这个词从白令海峡彼岸，从东西德冰冷的铁幕外传了过来，野草一般在苏/维/埃生根发芽，又如野火一般燃成燎原之势，将纵横欧亚的一片赤色染上了浓浓的阴霭。

“民/主、民/主……”队员喃喃重复着，这让人梦绕魂牵的魔鬼。

“你说，阿尔弗雷德口中的所谓的民/主又是什么呢？“脑海中浮现出那个金发小鬼嚣张的湛蓝双眸，男人勾起一侧嘴角，轻蔑地笑了笑。“被牙尖嘴利的记者逼问到哑口无言的总统？是笼罩着政治献金阴影却对此闭口不谈的选举？还是以邻为壑损邻利己的难民墙呢？”

“嘴上说的漂亮，也只有戈尔巴乔夫那群傻*才会心甘情愿地相信自/由/民/主会给苏/维/埃带来真正的救赎——不，不，他们也不信，其实他们自己也不相信的，他们不过是想在苏/维/埃腐烂的尸体上分一点残羹碎肉罢了，一群摆不上台面的恶蛆！”

仿佛听见了世界上最好笑的笑话，男人神经质地笑了起来，肩膀抖动着，尖锐而刺耳的笑声让旁边一直沉默不语的克格勃副主席克留奇科夫都微微皱起了眉头。帝国的化身猛地站起来，围巾下摆甩出优雅的弧线，男人闭紧眼睛，向破碎的水晶吊灯伸出双臂，像拥抱着从天而降的上帝。

“让自/由/民/主见鬼去吧！一个强盛的苏/维/埃不需要民/主，不需要自/由，人民需要的是面包，是保障，是船坚炮利，是规则秩序！”

“如果只有铁与血的禁锢才能为我的人民带来安定和幸福，只有最强的暴力机器才能把西方的跳蚤们轰成渣滓，那就用苏/维/埃的钢铁洪流，让世界在烈火和灰烬里永生！”

格鲁乌的士兵已经在那个阿尔法队员咽气的时候就退了下去，留下一地七横八竖的尸体，和地狱中歇斯底里的伊万布拉金斯基。

像是发泄完毕， 男人顿了顿，恢复了面沉如水的表情。好整以暇地理了理围巾上的褶皱，将碍事的消音冲锋枪踢开，转身端起一只碎裂的酒杯，微笑着对窗帘后一直沉默不语地观望着、神色镇定的副总统亚纳耶夫轻轻晃了晃。

“初战告捷喔。”

亚纳耶夫微微颔首，一同举起酒杯。

“接下来也会一切顺利。”

“敬苏/维/埃。”

“敬伟大的苏/维/埃。”

男人扬颌，一饮而尽。克留奇科夫用力揉了揉眼睛，虽然知道祖国大人行事一向疯狂，但今夜的鲜血和杀戮来得太快，直到现在，他仍恍如梦中。伊万望向窗外，烛火和月光在他脸上映出截然不同的冷暖色调，英俊而冷酷的脸上挂着有些可怕的微笑，含情的双眸在烛光摇曳下仿佛地狱归来的修罗——可是，可是修罗又怎么会有这样温柔的表情呢。

“祖国大人。”踌躇许久，这位令国人闻风丧胆的克格勃情报头子心中的忧虑终于战胜了疑惑，攥紧双拳，他猛然开口问道:“您有必要做的这么绝吗？“

伊万回过头，眼底笑意仍未散去。

“您什么意思呢，克留奇科夫同志？”

“当然，我不是在质疑您的决定。“克留奇科夫深深吸了口气，空气中浓重的血腥味让他有些头晕，地上躺着队员们怎么说也是他克格勃的精锐，作为上级，他完全无法接受这些血肉鲜明的下属，在短短的几十秒之内变成了尸体的残酷事实。

一种名为震怒的情绪占领了头脑，克留奇科夫咬紧牙齿，用颤栗抵抗着昏厥的冲动。“阿尔法和信号旗的队员不是苏/维/埃的敌人，哪怕他们在‘计划’里消极服从，也只需让他们退出斗争即可，孩子们罪不至死啊！”

“你说，他们不是苏/维/埃的敌人？“伊万盯着他，很冷地笑了一下。

克留奇科夫呼吸凝滞了，感觉自己周身的血液在迅速冻结，不用转身他也知道，此刻的窗外、门外，十几只冲锋枪正对准了他的脑袋，只要他敢再有一点点造次，子弹就会在他的脑袋上开遍烟花。然而伊万并没有干掉他的意思，克留奇科夫咽了咽口水，祖国大人想干掉他的话刚才一发子弹就足够了，他从没敢生出过对抗的心思，话已出口，他现在只能祈祷克格勃副主席的身份能让他的命没那么廉价。

伊万端着酒走到他面前，高大的身影挡住烛光，在立体分明的脸上笼下一片阴影。克留奇科夫突然意识到他最后的想法究竟有多么可笑，他大气不也敢喘，回过头，用目光祈求亚纳耶夫能为他辩解一下，或者劝一劝似乎在暴怒边缘徘徊的祖国大人。而后者只是安静站在桌子旁边，笃定地看着他，并没有开口的意思。

于是特工局副局长明白了，这位看似和蔼可亲的副总统早已经瞒着他和祖国大人制定了一项伟大而疯狂的计划，又或者是阴谋。今晚阿尔法小队的血腥屠戮只是这场晚会的序幕，地狱的大门已经悄然洞开，恶魔披上了人皮，邀请人民的叛徒们走下舞池，与死亡女神翩翩起舞。

“克留奇科夫同志，我想知道，您对我们‘敌人’的定义是什么。“

“是那些试、试图分裂伟大的苏/维/埃的敌对分子……”恐惧让克留奇科夫不停眨动双眼，努力在祖国大人波澜不惊的双眸里捕捉到一丝肯定。

“不止哦。”伊万摇了摇头，脸上的固执像一个天真的孩子。“挥下屠刀的刽子手固然可恨，但也不能放过被蒙蔽了双眼的掘墓人呐。”

“你说他们不是敌人？口口声声地叫嚣着为了自/由，为了民/主，为了希/望，身为苏/维/埃最凶猛的狗，不肯对叶利钦这种叛徒亮出爪牙，反而忠诚地摇着尾巴，万尼亚能怎么办，万尼亚只能杀掉他们呀。”

“养虎遗患，更何况是阿尔法这群已经身在曹营心在汉的獒犬呢？现在不干掉他们，他们迟早会被人民的对立面所利用，看啊，这群身强力壮的小伙子，他们就蛰伏在局长同志最靠近心脏的地方，搞不好到那时候，万尼亚不得不把染了毒素的腐肉一并剜掉，才能彻底在苏/维/埃身上发作呢。“

威胁的意味太明显，克留奇科夫的瞳孔猛然一震，冷汗一瞬间湿透了制服。血液在体内逆流，他踉踉跄跄地后退了两步，勉强撑住身后的桌子。

眼前的祖国大人依然微笑着，笑容里少了些捉摸不定的味道，取而代之的是一抹赤裸裸的杀意。

有那么一瞬间，克留奇科夫以为自己的肉体会被这头疯狂的巨熊用目光撕碎，但很快他就意识到了，这杀意不是冲着他来的，祖国大人的瞳孔里映照着的，是另一个嚣张跋扈的身影。这愈发清晰的事实让他的恐惧不减反增，汗水从每一个毛孔渗出来，特工头子抓起一团绢纸，胡乱蹭着油光发亮的脑门。

“克留奇科夫同志，“伊万轻声说道，嗓音缱绻而温柔，仿佛恶魔的低语。“刚才我发布给小伙子们的任务，可是认真的哦。”

“祖国大人，“克留奇科夫痛苦地抓紧了衣领，仿佛野兽狠狠钳住了脖子，让他只能在破碎里的气流里发出绝望的呻/吟：“祖国大人，这不是“我们的计划”，我们只是想阻止《新联盟条约》的签订，只要阻止就好了，苏/维/埃不畏惧鲜血，但也没必要制造无谓的杀戮……”

烛火摇曳中，伊万摇了摇头。“我们不是在制造杀戮，我们只是，刮骨疗毒。”

“克留奇科夫同志，我还要提醒您，有一点您搞错了。这不是我们的‘计划’，而是‘我们’的计划。“伊万故意咬重了音，抬头看了一眼阴影中的亚纳耶夫副总统。

克留奇科夫顿时明白了，计划从来都是那一个计划，计划都没有更变过，然而这两个人允许他参与的，只是计划中小小的一部分而已。这部分太小了，小到克留奇科夫在商议之时甚至不知道他手下最精锐的克格勃队员会在第二天晚上会被伊万亲手干掉，毫无商量的余地。

他已经打定主意用鲜血为苏/维/埃的涅槃献祭了，克留奇科夫绝望地想。如今除了做一个任人摆布的傀儡，似乎没有其他出路。

至此克留奇科夫终于明白了，谋/叛也好，政/变也好，伊万和亚纳耶夫的剧本向他展露的不过是小小的冰山一角，至于暗流汹涌的海面下又有多少阴谋和暗礁，他似乎窥见了一点点，便已经惊骇到面如土色。有那么几秒钟，克留奇科夫想他似乎已经猜中了恐怖伊万真正的意图，但他甚至不敢细想，那颗核弹，那座火山，就深深埋在他的脑海深处，喘息着，躁动着，刺激着他的三叉神经，他拼命地捂住，试图把这疯狂的念头驱逐出境，它却越发破土生根。

伊万凑近了特工头子的耳边，浸满笑意的声音仿佛涂满蜜糖的刀子，残忍的切割克留奇科夫的神经。“副局长同志，还记得昨天我们的商定吗，您当时亲口对我说，‘我们要不惜一切代价取得‘计划’的胜利？”

克留奇科夫茫然地点着头。

银发紫眸的男人笑得愈发和蔼可亲。“所以，您是选择加入‘我们’，还是选择成为‘代价’呢，亲爱的克留奇科夫同志？”

最后的防线终于破裂了，最后一丝侥幸灰飞烟灭的瞬间，连呐喊都寂静无声。克留奇科夫止不住地发着抖，他早该知道的，人心飘摇的阿尔法早已成为叶利钦的潜在支持者，对于要么不动手，动手必做绝的伊万布拉金斯基来说，剪除阿尔法只是去掉了叶利钦的爪牙，为了切除红色北极熊身上的毒瘤，只有彻底毁灭叶利钦，杀人诛心，他才会彻底放心。

月泻如歌，冰凉的月光照亮一地狼藉，像那曲遥远的白桦林一样，柔软而苍凉。克留奇科夫甚至放弃了向一旁的亚纳耶夫求证的想法，昏昏然中他感觉自己的西服衣领被祖国大人提起来了，悦耳的声音流水一样淌进他的耳朵里。

“打起精神来。不流血的政/变是场春秋大梦，我们不能饶恕一个苏/维/埃的敌人，你知道的，对敌人的仁慈，就是对人民的残忍。为了彻底粉碎和平演变的阴谋，祖国母亲需要你的帮助。”

“克留奇科夫同志，你回头看看，看看这克里姆林宫，看看这红场，看看这莫斯科，你身上肩负着的，是红色苏/维/埃今后的命运啊。”

克留奇科夫被祖国大人半提半拉着走近窗户，月光下的莫斯科温柔而平静，宛如湖边安静沉睡的白天鹅。云端漂浮着万家灯火，与闪烁繁星交相辉映。将尽未尽的夏夜晚风隐约传来手风琴的鸣奏，伴着面包的香气，为这颗西伯利亚的明珠染上淡淡的烟火。

然而在这宁静的夜晚背后，会有多少个家庭，在《新联盟条约》签订后将会哭喊着破碎，又有多少个无辜的儿童，即将面临着无家可归，流离失所的残酷命运呢？

克留奇科夫的眼眶湿润了。伊万盯着他的脸，表情阴沉不定。

“克留奇科夫同志。”

“啊，什、什么？“沉浸在悲伤想象中的克留奇科夫一时没有反应过来。

“我想或许有必要告诉你，这次政/变，要死的不仅仅只有叛国者叶利钦一个。”银发的男人缓慢地眨了眨眼，一字一句地说道，“而且他的老朋友老领导，会走在他的前面，用鲜血为苏/维/埃的新生扫平障碍。”

“您是说——”

在伊万开口前，克留奇科夫的脑海里已经跳出了那个名字，那个历史书上已经出现过了无数次的名字，那个代表了一个时代的开始与终结的名字。然而他再一次几乎是本能地否定了自己的猜测——如果说暗杀叶利钦已经是疯狂至极，那么对那位“大人物”动手，简直是逆天而行的举动。

然而伊万布拉金斯基还是若无其事地替他说了出来。

“不可一世而又愚蠢至极戈尔巴乔夫先生，将会在两天后在福洛斯行宫暴毙。”

酒杯猛地从克留奇科夫手中跌落，在已经凝固的血液上溅落一地光影。伊万微笑了一下，抬头看向远方坠落的流星。

任何想要摧毁斯拉夫人民苦心孤诣建造的红色帝国的人，都是苏/维/埃的敌人。既然是敌人，那就只能请去地狱喝一杯伏特加了。

 

TBC


End file.
